Lado oscuro
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Al verlo vestido así, Karin le preguntó a Toshiro si se había unido al lado oscuro. / Viñeta


_Disclaimer: Bleach es totalmente de Tite Kubo._

.

 _ **Lado oscuro**_

.

La guerra había acabado finalmente. Las bajas de los cadetes ya estaban siendo reportadas, mientras que habían otras muertes que fueron más fáciles de notar como la de Unohana.

Los del 4to Escuadrón comenzaban a desplazarse sin su Capitana, mientras Orihime también utilizaba sus poderes para ayudar en la tarea de tratar a los heridos.

Por otro lado estaba el Shinigami sustituto que había pedido ser atendido de último por su amiga, para que ella se encargara primero de los otros casos, por esto todavía yacía recostado en una habitación de la enfermería, luego de haber sido tratado mediante primeros auxilios por un par de miembros del 4to Escuadrón.

Luego de que Tessai fue informado por Urahara, le dijo a Isshin lo sucedido y él le comentó a sus dos hijas a lujo de detalles para no ocultar más la verdad, comenzando primero por la causa de los temblores el la ciudad Karakura.

Ni bien supieron que el sitio era ya una zona segura, la familia y amigos de Ichigo hicieron uso de los pases que Kyoraku les entregó.

Yuzu había terminado abrazándose a la cintura vendada de su hermano, la mano de una enternecida Karin estaba sosteniéndole el hombro para calmar el llanto repentino de su gemela.

Hitsugaya lo sabía porque había ido a esa habitación, con la excusa barata de llamar a un oficial recortado personal médico para decirle que requerían su presencia en otro lugar, cuando la verdadera razón es que quería ver el perfil de su antiguo capitán otra vez. Se quedó allí, en el umbral de la puerta.

Los amigos de Ichigo comenzaron a hablar con él, haciendo preguntas, tratando de bromear, por lo que Isshin fácilmente se escabulló un momento para acercarse a él. Y el ex noble le saludó como se hubieran encontrado luego de pasado un día, no como los más de veinte años que realmente pasaron. Pero el pequeño capitán no pudo enojarse con él, le sonrió levemente y cruzó los brazos mientras se acomodaba atrás para ver la próxima escena de bufón que su capitán montaría y que le evitaría ser notado habiendo tanta gente ahí.

Aunque claro, ella parecía ser una excepción a la regla.

—¿Esa ropa no es algún atuendo especial para los shinigamis, no?

Se giró a verla un momento. Había cambiado mucho, pero si algo le había sorprendido más que sus cambios era que hasta hace menos de un año no cayó en la cuenta de que era la hija de su ex capitán, lo que resultaba hasta gracioso, pues ambos se parecían bastante físicamente.

—Ese traje es muy distinto al típico kimono shinigami, ¿eso significa que te uniste al lado oscuro? —bromeó—. A pesar de que no sé si se le puede considerar lado oscuro, teniendo ropa clara.

Toshiro no contestó, pues acababa de reparar recién en sus palabras y lo hacía solo para percatarse de que seguía vistiendo el uniforme Quincy. En realidad, si no se lo había quitado, era porque hasta el momento no había tenido tiempo de ir directo a su habitación a buscar uno, ni quería pedirle a Matsumoto eso, ya que su teniente acababa de ser atendida y no quería hacer que se esforzara aunque sea en algo tan pequeño como ir a buscarle ropa.

—Es el uniforme de nuestros enemigos —aclaró, con voz inexpresiva.

Karin lo miró impresionada y boquiabierta, todo rastro de su diversión había desaparecido de sus facciones.

—Es una larga historia —explicó con un suspiro cansado, para que se destensara.

—Debe ser muy —dudó un momento—, interesante.

Ese deje de duda le provocó mirarla y al verla fruncir el ceño confundida, como intentando ella misma deducir cómo exactamente transcurriría esa historia en donde acaba él vestido con el atuendo del enemigo, no pudo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

Tal vez no sería malo abrirse un poco con ella y relatarle.

.

* * *

 _ **n/a:**_ _¡Primer fic del año! Pues no, no se me podía ocurrir algo más luego de ver el capítulo de esta semana. En otras cuestiones: no, el título no explicaba mucho del fic y sí, lo del "lado oscuro" es una referencia a Star Wars._

 _¿Reviews? ¡Hasta la próxima! :)_


End file.
